Guns 'n roses
by Bloodymoon14
Summary: What if you came face to face with the person you hated. You had the chance to kill them,but then the law steps in. You are area eyes and the only way to get out Is to do a case that was given to you form the greatest detective in the world,L. Would you stay in jail of do the cakes with the person you hate the most? Maybe your feelings change for this person.Maybe there no so bad.


**~this is my first fanfictin. I hope you like it! (O.O). Any suggestions,comments, or how I can make it better I can make it better is always accepted! disclaimer** **I do not own any death note characters.**

Celia walked down the street late one night. She wore; a black hoodie,some blue converse,and come dark skinny jeans. dhe had soft pale skin which went perfect with Her long curly black hair that flowed behind her form the breeze out tonight . She turned down a dark alley .Her icy eyes locked on some thing, it was a dark black shadow.'i can't get cought by some one tonight.' The figure was coming from one direction and she was going the other way. She pulled up her hold over her face. She covered up her hair but she could still see out. She saw a man with blonde hair.  
'Mello 'she thought to her self .'why would he be here ', she thought .she stopped and starred not meaning too.

Mello smirked "I know your there Celia don't hide it,"he shouted a bit .'crap!,Celia thought .mello pulled a gun out ."o really didn't want to kill anyone to night but I'll make an exception for you"he said cocking he black pistol.  
Mello pushed her agenst the wall And put his gun up to her left temple ,"have fun in hell,"he chuckled a little at what he had said .  
"what do you want form me", Celia screamed ."don't go all baby on me you know what you did I'm not stupid "he rolled his eyes back back to her ."oh I sorry if I shot one of your men it's the mifia sweetie deal with,"Celia said looking at mello.

Celia had joined the Mafia but not the same one as mello. They were sworn enemies. They both did missions for there 'head boss'. Mello was already very high up bit he wanted to work to the top. Celia was working to get On top, but she wasn't as high ranking in her group as mello was in his. Mello had shot her in the leg before it she had some one there to help her out of the situation. Now she was out to get revenge, and he was out to finish why he had started.

Celia pulled a gun to mello's stomach.'crap'Mello thought to him self .  
"who's going to fire first "Celia asked ."idea "mello said sighing loudly,"let's just call it a night and pretend this didn't happen"he growled."how about i blow your guts out instead?"Celia Said smirking."no you can't"

."so drop our guns on three ?"she sighed.  
"wait you mean drop my gun, on the ground ,I could scratch it "Mello said.

"awww poor baby "Celia said growling at him .

"oh do You don't mind throwing that nice gun on the ground "Mello asked raising a brow?

"well I mean set it down ."she said growling once again at him .  
Just then a police siren came in to hearing of the two people ."not very smart Mello now were going to go to jail "Celia  
Said sighing and looking away from the sight of someone she hated ."just the sight of these guns will have Us in jail for a while"Celia growled,"plus your the one who pulled the gun."  
"god I hate you"mello said . mello saw the police get out of the car just before he could put his gun away.

"Drop the guns ad put your hands up " a police shouted .  
The guns hit the hard ground in no time. One of the cops came up and took both of the guns,and anther man came up and cuffed Mello. Then did the same to Celia.  
They put them in a police car and began To drive away From the place that could have turned to a bloody mess. "screw you Mello "Celia muttered under her breathe."um I hope you know that I can hear "Mello Snapped back.  
"god I wish you weren't so stubborn"Celia added.

"you wish what. That I wasn't stubborn "mello asked ",I wish Yalu didn't have a big mouth!"

Mello Looked down and his longish blond hair covered most of his face ."damn it."he muttered .

"I really hate you mello"she snapped back. Celia had always had a problem not being able to hold her words. She would always say the first thing that came to mind.

."well I hate you too"he shouted back.

"You two sound like two sound like an old married couple shut the hell up!" One of the men up front told them.

Celia Sharply turned her head ad looked out the window. Mello Did the same.

**~I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ~guns and roses~.**

**if you didn't well then that's okay!~**


End file.
